


Fix you

by Hessefan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Family, M/M, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-07
Updated: 2007-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando lo intentas todo, pero no tienes éxito;<br/>Cuando obtienes lo que quieres, pero no lo que necesitas<br/>Cuando te sientes tan cansado, pero no puedes dormir.<br/>(...)<br/>Yo intentaré arreglarte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix you

**Cuando lo intentas todo, pero no tienes éxito;  
Cuando obtienes lo que quieres, pero no lo que necesitas  
Cuando te sientes tan cansado, pero no puedes dormir.  
Clavado en reversa.**

¿Quién podría imaginarlo? ¿Quién podría imaginarnos en una situación así? Todo es tan irreal, tan extraño, hasta cierto punto tan ajeno. Es como si no nos estuviese pasando a nosotros.

Sin embargo sí, es una realidad, tan pero tan real como mis lágrimas de impotencia y pesar.  
Es que si te detienes un segundo a analizar la situación es tragicómico: Un Santo de Athena al borde de la muerte por un accidente automovilístico.

Parece absurdo, carente de sentido y una burla del destino, pero así es.

Y me cuesta comprender algunas cosas que, creo, jamás comprenderé, y no es que hubiese preferido tener a cualquier hermano, compañero de armas, en esa situación, pero ¿tenía que ser Shun?

¿Tenía que ser justo él?

Seguramente todos nos preguntamos lo mismo: ¿Por qué él?

Hasta que no le pasa a uno, uno no se da cuenta de lo importante que es decir las cosas en vida, de vivir cada día como si fuese el último, sabiendo que algún día lo será.

Pero no, me rehúso a pensar que hoy será el último día de Andrómeda, me rehúso a despedirme por siempre de él... y te veo a ti, tan frágil e indefenso, incluso más que tu hermano, quien vive gracias a una fría y ruidosa maquina.

Son en estos momentos en los que no puedo pensar con claridad, son en estos momentos en los que no puedo hace nada.

¿Alguien puede comprender la impotencia que eso me genera?

Yo siempre fui de actuar, de hacer las cosas sin pensar, sin detenerme un segundo a ahondar en detalles; pero ahora sólo resta esperar a que la medicina haga su trabajo.

El parte médico de cada día es devastador.

—Su cerebro quedó sin oxigeno por unos segundos debido a la hemorragia de ayer.  
—Eso… ¿qué significa?  
—Que no volverá a ser el mismo si sale de esta circunstancia.

A veces tengo ganas de golpear al doctor para borrar toda esta frustración, pero sé que él no tiene la culpa. En circunstancias como estas, de desesperación, el humano se aferra a su fe y como mi fe es Athena le supliqué e imploré que hiciera algo al respecto.

—Lo siento Seiya, escapa de mí... ha sido un accidente, parte del destino.

Y mi fe tambalea por un escalofriante instante, hasta que caigo en la cuenta de que Athena es Saori, que Saori es humana y que lo llora a Shun tanto o más que nosotros.

Hice lo único que pude, o por lo menos lo que estaba a mi alcance, te vi tan devastado cuando despertaste y escuchaste por boca del médico que tu hermano estaba luchando por vivir, que me quedé contigo.

Ya que no podía estar con Shun mínimamente te haría compañía, aunque a ti no te hiciera gracia.

Y no, no lo hago por sentir lástima, es que veo en tus ojos esa tristeza que prácticamente se puede palpar, que es tan contagiosa; lo hago por necesidad, ¡mía!, de poder consolarte... No te sientas culpable Ikki, tú ibas manejando pero un error lo comete cualquiera.

Un error que le está costando la vida a Shun, no lo niego, pero de mas esta aclarar que jamás te hubieses subido a ese coche sabiendo lo que los esperaba a los dos en la ruta.

¿Son cosas que pasan? No es momento de buscar culpables porque no los hay. Y aunque me saques a gritos de tu cuarto igual seguiré insistiendo; si ni siquiera puedes ponerte de pie para golpearme, necesitas de alguien que te cuide hasta que la anestesia en tu cuerpo y el dolor en tu corazón, desaparezcan.

 **  
Cuando las lágrimas caen por tu rostro,  
Cuando pierdes algo que no puedes reemplazar,  
Cuando amas a alguien pero todo se va al diablo,  
¿Podría ser peor?**

Gané, soy el único que puede ingresar a tu cuarto y no morir en el intento.

Sé que te duele Ikki, sé que te cuesta, veo tus lagrimas que no buscas esconder porque ya ni siquiera te importa que te vean llorar.

El orgullo característico tuyo fue suplantado por dolor e impaciencia; no sabes cuánto me duele ver al Phoenix tan vencido...

—Va a salir Ikki, lo va a lograr.  
—Lo sé.  
—Es un Santo de Athena... lo va a lograr.

No creas que lo hice porque sentía pena por ti o porque buscaba darte ánimos, yo realmente lo creí así, o por lo menos lo quise.

Ya sabes cómo soy: nada ni nadie me detiene, no en vano me gané el puesto del optimista en el grupo.

Sin embargo nunca estuve tan errado en mi vida...

Creo imaginar lo que sientes, pero comprendo que no me acerco ni un poco a lo que en verdad eres por dentro en éste momento.

Cuando el médico nos da el parte del día no puedo evitar bajar mi mirada al suelo; siento que te he fallado, no me preguntes porqué, pero siento que te he fallado Ikki, que te he mentido.

¿Estás enojado conmigo? No, creo que ahora el dolor por la ausencia completa de tu hermano, ocupa tu mente, tu alma y tu cuerpo.

Nunca había visto tu mirada tan apagada, tan muerta y lejana.

No lloras; has llorado a Shun por tres días enteros, preparándote para este momento. Inconscientemente sabias que esa era una posibilidad o que en tal caso de sobrevivir no sería el mismo Shun que todos conocíamos.

Por eso mismo no lloras, en tu interior lo dejaste ir, lo dejaste marchar hace días y puedo leer en tu rostro las preguntas que te haces.

"¿Y ahora?"

Te aterra la soledad, te comprendo... Shun era lo único que tenias; te entiendo Ikki, cuando yo perdí a Seika, era muy pequeño, me sentí muy solo, pero logré salir adelante; ya ves, sigo en pie.  
No te digo todas las cosas que quiero y que necesito decirte, los días en el hospital fueron muy extraños para nosotros dos. Fueron tres días que parecieron tres décadas en donde pudimos conocernos de otra forma, o por lo menos yo pude conocerte a ti un poco mejor.

Fueron los tres peores días de nuestras vidas, pero a su vez los tres mejores días de mi vida, no me preguntes la razón, pero siento que Shun nos abrió una puerta que estaba cerrada con traba y candado.

La llegada a la Mansión sin Shun es difícil. Fue una de las cosas más complicadas que tuvimos que hacer; por primera vez observo el rostro de todos, no solo el tuyo, y veo esa misma pregunta en todos.

"¿Y ahora?"

¿Cómo salir adelante? ¿Cómo no morir de tristeza en el intento?  
Creía que serían así sólo los primeros días, que con el tiempo el dolor ya no estaría tan presente en nuestras vidas, sin embargo pasa el tiempo y nada... la ausencia de Shun se nota en cada rincón de la mansión, su alegría tan espontánea y que contagiaba a todos, sus sonrisas, el timbre de su voz, sus frases, ya no están.

No quisiste ir al entierro de él, lo comprendí en su momento y tal vez porque tuve miedo de lo que podrías llegar a hacer, le dije a Saori que yo me quedaría contigo.

Tu cara fue de sorpresa al verme junto al amplio ventanal de la planta baja.

—Ponny, ¿no fuiste?

Aquello era obvio, sólo negué con mi cabeza y tú bajaste la vista al suelo, acaso ¿crees que no me importa? Intento explicarme.

—No quise dejarte solo.

Como en el hospital, no quise dejarte solo. Tomas aire por la nariz conteniendo las lágrimas y las palabras, pero estas se te escapan, y sé que tal vez no lo quisiste decirlo así:

—No necesito nada de nadie.

A decir verdad me alegra ver de vuelta al orgulloso e insoportable Phoenix, me gusta ver en tus ojos esa pequeña llama de vida que en antaño se podía apreciar; aparentemente el Ikki que yo conocía no murió junto a su hermano.

Ante tus palabras sólo sonrío, sé que te desconcierta mi sonrisa, no adivinas lo que estoy pensando e, ignorándome, sigues tu camino a la cocina mientras yo sigo observando por el ventanal al sol despidiéndose.

Acaso ¿olvidaste esos tres días en el hospital? ¿Olvidaste todo lo que hablamos y nos dijimos sin hablar? Fue nuestra peor Navidad, los dos encerrados en ese lugar tétrico con olor a medicamento, como le digo yo.

Tú ya tenías el alta, pero no queríamos dejarlo solo a Shun, postrado en una cama. Y él sin saber que era Navidad.

Los dos, sentados junto a la puerta de terapia intensiva —porque no nos dejaban pasar en cualquier horario— nos hicimos la misma pregunta silenciosa, interna y letal: ¿Justo en Noche Buena tenía que partir?

Shun, ¿no pudiste elegir cualquier otro día de los 365 que tiene el año?

Me rehúso a creer que has olvidado todo eso, no han pasado tantos días. Voy a la cocina donde no te encuentro, ¿te has ido?

Escucho la puerta delantera abrirse, es Shiryu y no puedo evitar preguntar con cierta desesperación por ti.

—Lo he visto salir hace unos minutos por el pórtico.

Atino a salir por la puerta que segundos antes atravesó el Dragón, sin molestarme en buscar un abrigo que amortiguase el frío de ese invierno, pero Shiryu apoya una mano en mi hombro deteniendo mi partida.

—Déjalo solo, Seiya.

Pero no, no puedo ni quiero dejarte solo. Aunque sé que nuestro amigo me dice eso porque teme que tu furia e impotencia las descargues en mi cara; no me importa. ¿Cómo dejarte solo justo en este momento?

¿Mas solo de lo que ya estás, sin Shun?

 **Las luces te guiarán a casa  
Y pondrán en marcha tus huesos.  
Y yo intentaré arreglarte.**

Salgo a buscarte en una ciudad inmensa, me dejo guiar por tu cosmos, mi instinto y mis ganas de hallarte, de tomarte entre mis brazos, de consolarte y de decirte que todo estará bien.

Caigo en la cuenta de que éste sentimiento en mi pecho crece a cada paso que doy, no puedo llamarlo "amor" porque va mas allá de un simple amor humano.

La noche es fría, pero no me importa, sólo quiero encontrarte; las luces de los faroles en cada esquina son testigos de mi búsqueda. ¿Podrán decirme si ya has pasado por aquí?

¿No lo comprendes, Ikki? ¿No lo ves? Éste es tu hogar, junto a nosotros quienes también sentimos la pérdida, una pérdida enorme porque Shun es irremplazable, Hyoga podría hablarte de ello días enteros.

No te tengo lástima, eso pudiste comprenderlo en el hospital y me lo agradeciste en su momento. En los ojos de los demás veías lamento, pero en los míos optimismo; yo creía en ti, aún lo hago, como creí en Shun.

No me falles, sé que saldrás adelante. Yo intentaré ayudarte, si me dejas.  


 ****

 **Bien arriba o bien abajo  
Cuando estás muy enamorado como para dejarlo ir.  
Si nunca lo intentas nunca sabrás  
Cuanto vales realmente.**

Sé que el recuerdo de Esmeralda en tu vida es un peso fuerte, no busco que la olvides, no busco ocupar un lugar que quizás por ser hombre no me corresponda, sólo quiero secar tus lágrimas.  
Acompañarte. Simplemente eso, ¿me dejarás acompañarte en el dolor?

No te dejes vencer, no caigas; porque si tú caes, yo caeré contigo.

Ya no hay vuelta atrás, seguiré con mi búsqueda hasta que te encuentre, tengo esperanzas; sé que Shun, desde donde esté, me ayudará.  


 ****

 **Las luces te guiarán a casa  
Y pondrán en marcha tus huesos.  
Y yo intentaré arreglarte.**

Te veo a lo lejos; por fin te encuentro, de pie observando el río que pasa bajo nuestros pies, como si le estuvieras confesando al puente todos tus temores, que seguro los has de tener.

No tiene nada de malo tener miedo Ikki, no tiene nada de malo llorar.

Volteas, asombrado me ves:

—¿Eres una sombra?

Estás molesto, te creías sólo; perdón por molestarte pero está en mi naturaleza ser un tipo molesto, no lo puedo evitar.

No sé qué hacer, te busqué por horas en la noche y ahora que te encuentro no consigo más que quedarme callado a tu lado.

Agradeces mi silencio, aunque no me lo dices me doy cuenta.

—Mejor vuélvete.

En tus palabras no hay enojo, no hay asperezas, me lo dices con tranquilidad, puedo leer entre líneas un "Gracias", o es sólo mi imaginación.

Me acerco a ti, por primera vez en mi vida no sé qué decir, y prefiero actuar. Poso mis temblorosos labios en los tuyos y espero Ikki, que con esto comprendas que no te dejaré solo...

Y que lloraré las lágrimas por los dos.

  


 **Las lágrimas caen por tu rostro  
Cuando pierdes algo que no puedes reemplazar.  
Las lágrimas caen por tu rostro  
Y yo...**

Mi torpe beso termina, llega a su fin, y aunque no veo enojo en tu mirada, veo en cambio un toque de frialdad que me hela por dentro. Aunque no me hablas tú también actúas, asestando un golpe certero en mí estómago.

—No es momento, Seiya.

Me dices mientras yo me encorvo por el dolor, serán mis ganas pero sentí que disminuiste el daño de tu golpe a propósito para no causarme una seria herida.

—Ikki, yo...  
—Vete.

Giras para mirar el agua e ignorarme, no sé qué hacer. ¿Debo irme? ¿Eso es lo que quieres realmente?  


 ****

 **Las lágrimas caen por tu rostro.  
Te prometo que aprenderé de mis errores.  
Las lágrimas caen por tu rostro  
Y yo...**

—Lo siento...

Digo, casi en un susurro apenas audible. Temo que creas que esto lo hago por aprovechado; necesito explicarme, decirte que no busco valerme de tu dolor y de la muerte de Shun para conquistarte, porque... esto va mas allá del simple amor humano.

—Vete.

Vuelves a decirme y yo bajo mi vista al suelo.

—Lo siento, Ikki...

Volteas de nuevo con tu puño cerrado y amenazante. Con tu mirada me afirmas que volverás a golpearme si en los próximos segundos no me encuentro varias cuadras lejos de ti, pero me quedo a decirte lo que quise confesarte desde un principio:

—Siempre estaré para ti.

Veo las lágrimas descender tus mejillas, no sé porqué, pero yo también tengo unas inmensas ganas de llorar como si no hubiera un mañana.

Solamente quería dejarte en claro que siempre estaré aquí para ti, cuando me necesites, cuando tú lo quieras, cuando te sientas cansado y necesites unos brazos donde caer derrotado. Sé que algún día lograrás ver que por ti soy capaz de hacer posible lo imposible.

Nos duele, a los dos por igual, pero si me dejaras yo...

Será mejor que me vaya, volteo y comienzo a caminar, mi visión se empaña por esas caprichosas lágrimas que no logro retener.

 **  
Las luces te guiarán a casa  
Y encenderán tus huesos.  
Y yo intentaré arreglarte.**

 **  
**

  
Quizás sea lo mejor, pienso mientras me alejo de ti. Pateo a mi paso una lata abollada de gaseosa, y de inmediato siento que alguien toma mi hombro con brusquedad.

Eres tú, que con tu habitual rudeza me tomas entre tus brazos.

—Gracias.

Es lo único que dices antes de sonreírme, cobijados en la obscuridad de la noche, lejos de ojos curiosos e inquisidores.

Comprendo tus palabras, comprendo que con ese "Gracias" lo quisiste decir todo. Qué bueno, Ikki que por fin comprendiste que no estás solo.

Y el dolor seguirá, no lo niego, se quedará con nosotros, en nuestros corazones, pero será más llevadero si éste camino lo recorremos juntos.

Nadie dijo que sería fácil, pero lo lograremos, aunque cueste. Yo te ayudaré y tú me ayudaras a mí.

 **Fin**

  


 _ **Fix You**_

  


 _(By Coldplay)_

  


 **When you try your best but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want but not what you need  
When you feel so tired but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse**

 **And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?**

 **Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you**

 **And high up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth**

 **Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you**

 **Tears stream down your face  
when you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down your face  
And I**

 **Tears stream down your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down your face  
And I**

 **Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you**

**Author's Note:**

> SS es de Kurumada. La canción de Coldplay.


End file.
